


Between Those Dreams

by Silco



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silco/pseuds/Silco
Summary: *Hannibal S2背景*2014年舊文備份





	Between Those Dreams

死亡從不在Will的夢中缺席。不，並不是屍體，他見過許多屍體，但它們並不代表死亡。它們有些是美麗的、詩意的，甚至於永垂不朽的。可是死亡無一例外是恐懼、虛無和絕望的複合體，從來不討人歡心。夢是往復而流動的，惡夢更是如此，這使他無來由地開始痛恨自己思維過於活躍的大腦，他知道那些經歷才是關鍵，卻難以擺脫過去。就算他服下安眠藥（正常劑量的兩倍），身體徹底放鬆，大腦卻不肯乖乖就範。形象鮮明的夢魘總是使他無端驚醒，留下一床冷汗和半個只能喝酒度過的夜晚。

今夜也是如此。Will發現自己置身夢中，有的只是一片荒原地，酷似他家綿延到森林中的後院，而他正走在半身高的草叢中，心中執著地要找到什麼。

他走到腳底刺麻，但荒原似乎沒有盡頭，儘管他知道自己並不是在尋找出口，這個認知依舊困擾了他。他試著停下來，希望看到一個缺口。

忽然間他看見了自己一直在找的，鹿角人。鹿角人黝黑的頭顱被高懸於這片原野中唯一的一棵樹上，更準確一點地說，被人插在一段枯枝上，面朝著他，了無生氣卻雙眼圓睜盯住他。

他走過去，距離不停縮短，而心中的寬慰和滿足感不斷增加。直到他看見身在他夢中的另一個人，他才止步。

Hannibal一手拿著斧頭，垂著的刀斧正下方積了一攤黑血，已經凝固了，而他另一隻手伸出來，擺出誠摯的歡迎姿態。他的臉上滿是笑意，平靜、溫情、祥和，彷彿他手上的不是斧頭，而是花束，他的身後沒有倒了一具無頭屍體，而是鋪上了野餐墊，擺好了銀製餐具和食物，只等客人恭候大駕。

Will遲疑地邁步，手卻被對方握住了。那堅定不容置疑的力道非常熟悉，他經常被這麼引導，從前是信任，如今卻視同踏上荊棘。他看進Hannibal的眼睛，肯定了這是夢，透著些許、只在夢中會出現的失望。他從沒看過Hannibal的眸色是乾淨的琥珀色，只有流轉的赤褐才是適合披著人皮的惡魔的眼色。

Hannibal微笑，然後開口。

「Will，我需要你醒來。」

一股堅定不容置疑的力道把Will拉出夢境。

 

清醒那一瞬間的踉蹌對Will來說並不陌生，他又再一次站在公路中央，茫然不知所措。前看是平直的大道，一路延伸入無盡的黑暗中，上頭是無數星斗，恍若行走於宇宙中，孤寂而未知。

有人正握著他的肩膀，輕柔而堅定，他沒有試圖擺脫，儘管他是本能地從這種身體接觸逃開，但對方的他拒絕不了。

Hannibal正偏著頭瞧他，這姿態很不常見。Hannibal見他睜開眼睛便直起身子來，只是手仍穩穩地支持著他的身子，好像怕他會錯了步伐突然倒下。Will別無選擇，只好抬眼和對方眼神接觸，Hannibal回以微笑。

「你夢遊了，我想。大約一個小時前我接到你從家裡打來的電話，語氣很緊張，所以我想我該來一趟。」

「我不記得了…我說了什麼？」Will呵出口白氣，才意識到自己有多冷，說出的話都要隨著牙關打顫。Hannibal解開自己的圍巾幫他圍上，手指在他頸側流連了幾秒，像在確認他冰涼的皮膚下仍有脈搏。

「你跟我說你不知道你人在哪裡。過來，到車上去談，你都凍僵了，我可不希望你生病。」

圍著圍巾卻只穿著短袖T恤和四角褲還赤腳站在公路上真的不是個好主意。Will順從地被領去後座，Hannibal從賓利的後車箱拿出毯子給他以後才坐到前座去，把暖氣打開。Will此時才有機會打量對方的穿著，奇怪但不意外，即使是在半夜臨時被叫出門，Hannibal依舊是一身無懈可擊的三件套西裝。

「Dr.Lecter，你說我用家用電話打給你，可是我卻告訴你我不知道我在哪？」

「對，所以我想你是不是又開始夢遊或恐慌才趕來的。你最近壓力很大，一下子以各種形式爆發出來並不稀奇。」

Hannibal指的是他最近犯下的兩起殺人案，不過他知道自己知道真正的原因並非如此，但Hannibal不需要知道，所以他只是簡短地點個頭，心慌意亂地用毯子把自己裹起來。Hannibal轉回去把車子發動，掉頭開往來時路。

「你今天該在我那兒睡一晚，我有些方法能令你放鬆下來。」這幾乎是個命令而非建議，Will在後照鏡中聳聳肩，然後看到Hannibal臉上的笑紋皺起來便閉上眼睛假寐。一部分原因是想逃避這談話，另一大部分是因為他真的又冷又累，而且等會兒要在陌生的床上過夜，不知道能不能睡著。他不認床，但幾乎每一家人的客房都有故事。

他聽到Hannibal打開車上的音響，放了莫札特的安魂曲，他在曲子中段失去意識。

 

他只睡了一個眨眼那麼久。Hannibal已經把車子熄火了，Will昏沉地把毯子交出去，下車後發現自己就在Hannibal的車庫裡頭，忍不住環視了一圈。除了角落的大型冰櫃，吸引他注意的還有牆上的器械，鏈鋸、長獵刀和十字弓比鄰而列，全都光亮如新，但他懷疑湊近了會有濃重的血腥味傳來，所以很快移開了目光。

Hannibal家的車庫連著食品儲藏室，Will是第一次進去，但他也沒多留心。被領去客房的路上兩人都沒有開口。Hannibal從浴室的櫥櫃中翻出了整套盥洗用具給他，讓他洗了澡再睡。Will半瞇著眼送Hannibal出去，後者體貼地帶上了門，他又等了一下才開始脫衣服。

Will洗得很慢，半希望Hannibal能比他先回去睡，再來是因為對方家中的杏仁香皂使他很享受。他本來幾乎在那溫暖的熱水和宜人的氣味的包圍下再次墜入睡夢，卻被Hannibal響亮的敲門聲給驚得差點在浴盆中滑倒。

「Will？你又睡著了嗎？」Hannibal的聲音朦朦朧朧，如煙似霧。Will卻很快爬起來穿上浴袍回應。Will走出去，Hannibal等在床邊，已經換上了睡袍。他的手上拿著托盤，盤中放了冒著煙的馬克杯和小小的茶點盤，上頭擺了幾塊餅乾。

「你平常總是喝了酒才睡的吧，試試這些對你有沒有幫助。」

「我以為你要給我鎮靜劑，或某些麻痹大腦的鬼玩意兒。」

Hannibal搖頭，「有時候越傳統的法子越有效果。過來坐下，吃掉這些東西然後讓我幫你按摩放鬆。我的親身經驗告訴我那很有效。」

Will懷疑那是他的親身體驗或他施在他人身上的「親身經驗」，但按摩很有效，放鬆以後，睡意很快就如潮水般席捲。他困倦地閉上眼睛，任Hannibal把他推進床中。

「祝好夢。」Hannibal的氣息就噴在他唇上，帶著同樣的杏仁香皂的氣味。Will現在肯定了，這一切，Hannibal正誘惑著他。

Will按兵不動，Hannibal好像離開了，或者屏住了呼吸，和Will相反，他最拿手的便是耐心。

Will沒有睜開眼睛，彷彿在下注。他的手舉起來，環住了對方的脖子而非空氣。他並不急著把Hannibal向下拉，而是等著Hannibal的重量移到他上方以後才這麼做。

「Will，你在做什麼？」

「我不知道。或許是夢遊，或許跟你正在做的一樣。」

Hannibal低低地笑，「我在照顧你的需要。」

「閉嘴。那我知道你需要什麼。」Will只需稍稍仰起頭就能吻到Hannibal，於是他那麼做了。

他們就像很久不曾接吻的情人那般小心翼翼地探詢彼此的底限，輪流讓著主導權，Hannibal意外地溫和，而Will的侵略並不主動。這讓他們持續了好一陣子，當他們終於分離Hannibal輕輕地開口：「這是我所想的嗎？」

「是的。」

Will能看見Hannibal眼裡迸發一絲狂喜的火花，細微但肯定。Hannibal的嘴很快欺上他的脖頸，雙手滑進他的浴袍中，順著他的身體曲線，愛憐地撫過他的背脊，使他自脊柱內升起一股興奮的顫慄。Hannibal的唇齒連同手指一同下移，伴隨他的喘息或輕或重來決定逗留時間的長短。

當Hannibal的嘴覆上他的胸膛，他終於忍不住呻吟出聲。Hannibal即有耐心地輪流照顧他的兩點，含著他的乳頭就好像在用嘴融化早晨麵包上還冷硬的黃油，他幾乎因為如此難得又赤裸的刺激而高潮。Hannibal注意到了，用一記在他下身的重捏阻止了。Will痛得流淚，但他立刻感覺到那裡被一股溫暖的感覺包裹。Hannibal已經含住他，用舌頭在他分身前端打轉吸吮，而他除了哭喊以外做不出任何回應。

Hannibal的口活很好，他幾乎感受不到對方的牙齒，除了Hannibal故意讓他感受到痛楚時除外，那延遲了他高潮的來臨，延長了快感。他無意識地擺動胯部讓自己的下身戳刺得更深，Hannibal壓住他，盡力吞下他，卻使他始終在噴發的崖邊，彷彿珍視著能把他放在嘴裡的機會。

「讓我去…拜託…」他的呻吟已轉為某種歇斯底里，他往下望能看見Hannibal向上的狡猾的視線，他立刻知道了對方的渴望，因此他喃喃地回道，「是的…噢！是的，Hannibal…」

幾乎是立刻，Hannibal讓他解放了。他看著Hannibal安靜地吞嚥他的精華，然後爬起來親吻他。這個吻比之前的熱情多了，他用舌頭舔遍對方的口腔，舐盡每一處混著他自己的苦腥的角落，享受Hannibal由鼻腔發出的滿足哼聲。Hannibal用牙齒一截一截輕咬他的舌頭，明示著自己對他的某種控制權，這讓他感到某種興奮。他明知道只要Hannibal願意，很輕易地便能咬下他的舌頭，但他卻毫不畏懼地將舌頭伸進獅子口裡。他們意猶未盡地吮吸對方的唇辦作結，然後Hannibal跪起來。

「現在，過來舔我。」Hannibal的聲音有如某種潤滑液，Will嘴裡的津液就突然多了。他顫抖著解開Hannibal的睡袍，握住Hannibal的分身，他微微地翹著，前端濕亮，他遲疑地張口納入，開始學著用唇舌服侍嘴裡的巨物。這是他第一次為別人口交，他不斷地被流進自己喉嚨裡的口水和前液嗆咳，然而Hannibal依舊發出了粗重的喘息，鼓勵了他的舌頭更賣力地動作。他半瞇著眼向上望，對方嚴厲而俊美的下巴線條一覽無遺。他能感到嘴裡的分身在Hannibal的氣息不順時會顫動，分泌出更多汁液，不由得更猛地吸著口中的陰莖。但他也用上了牙齒，夾著刮擦過Hannibal的根部。Hannibal抓住他的肩膀，把他拉離自己的下身，推進床裡，開始新一輪的親吻。

Will發現Hannibal就連在床上也可以很有耐心，他就這樣放著自己發硬的陰莖不管，當然不只是為了獎勵他發酸的嘴，這是在展現另一個要求的前奏。

「Will。」Hannibal在這張床上第一次叫了他的名字，他用一個微小的呻吟作回應，「讓我進入你最柔軟的地方。」

他喘息著答應。

Hannibal的手伸到床頭櫃，翻出一管潤滑劑，手指很輕易地就放進了兩根。對方熟練的手法讓Will不住呻吟，張開雙腿方便Hannibal更好地深入自己。第三根手指停留的時間不久，也沒有讓Will失望的空虛，Hannibal很快掰開他的腿撞進去。Will喘著氣，雙腿糾纏上Hannibal的腰，再次挺立的前端摩娑上Hannibal的腹部。Hannibal把他拉起，然後雙手卡住他的腰，上下挺動，他閉著眼尋找對方的臉，親吻上去，Hannibal找到他的嘴，很好地讓他喘不過氣來。

他們在激烈的顛簸中依舊脣齒相接，Hannibal在接吻時是睜著眼睛的，那是Will沒來得及閉上眼睛時看見的，他看見的使他心頭一緊，棕褐色的、純然乾淨的哞子，透著慾望和愛意。他相信，或他想相信，這全無道理可言。

所以他很用力地咬上Hannibal的肩頭，嘗到滑順的血味，立刻明白自己咬重了。但Hannibal似乎沒有感覺，繼續深入他，他放開來，對方肩頭上半圓的血痕乍現。事實上這也不是因為被侵入而感到難受才做出的補償，只是因為他知道這夜最終會如同船過水痕，如同水銀流過，如同無數個夢一樣了無痕跡。他心中的某種衝動想逆轉這種劣勢，因為他知道就算他注定忘記，事實依舊存在。這在他千百的夢境中，卻會是最模糊的。

他們最終一起射出來，Hannibal斷斷續續地親吻他，他們互相安慰地溫存。

不可思議的是，Will想，腦子裡只能想到這件事，這會是最現實的。

他閉上眼，知道清晨即將來到，而Hannibal明天還會在，用一杯熱茶喚醒他。

然後他們將會繼續玩著他們的遊戲。

 

END  
2014/12/08


End file.
